


What A Joke

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Cross -Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Do not post to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Riku thinks about everything that's happened in the last year.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What A Joke

**Author's Note:**

> So the lovely bloxbug on Twitter made the post: 
> 
> "riku noticing the paopu keychain on the gayblade and just letting out one sad broken laugh. what a joke"
> 
> And I just had to bring it to life. I hope you enjoy!

A whole year had passed since Sora’s disappearance. 

And they had absolutely nothing to show for it. 

Mickey, Donald and Goofy had been searching in worlds Sora had been to. 

Terra, Ven and Aqua went to the Realm of Darkness in case he had ended up like Aqua had all those years ago. 

The Twilight Gang were studying Roxas and Xion’s memories with the help of Naminé. 

And he was working with the Restoration Committee to his best abilities. 

Everyone was doing their part to find Sora. 

To bring him— 

Oh. 

Right. 

_ Kairi. _

Right as the search began, Kairi asked if there was anyway that Sora could be in her heart. They told her it was a possibility and ever since she’d been sleeping just as peacefully as Sora had two years prior. 

And of course that meant that he had to do everything himself. 

So when Kairi woke up, Sora would be right there. 

Right by her side. 

Where he belongs.

… 

At least that’s what he’s making himself believe.

The two of them had shared the Paopu, he didn’t have to think about it much more to understand what that meant for them.

… 

…but 

When Sora had come to save him from whatever Aqua had befallen; the two of them without speaking knew what to do.

Summon their Keyblade.

The one with the Paopu keychain.

… 

_ “What a joke.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
